one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Solid Snake vs John Wick
Solid Snake vs John Wick is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 13th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. It starres Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid against John Wick from his eponymous movie Description It's a battle between Soldier and Hitman! Can the weaponry of Solid Snake kill the One Man Army? Or will John Wick's bloodlust show to be too impossible for the man who makes the impossible possible? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! MELEE!!! Fight Russia Midnight It was a snowy, cold night. Nobody bothered to stay up, that is except for one person. Trying to track down this mysterious “John Wick” guy, he got his coordinates and went off to go find him. Inside the building the figure was going to, was a bloodlust obsessed vengeance seeking hitman, he was currently trying to find a group of assassins. That hitman, was the one of the most brutal of his kind, John Wick. Little did he know that the mysterious figure had snuck into the building, and filled the assassins with tranquilizer darts. John Wick found this figure, revealed to be the clone of Big Boss, Solid Snake. Solid Snake pulled out Wick’s bounty, showing a $4,000,000 reward. “Kept you waiting, huh?” Solid Snake said. John Wick quickly got out his Heckler & Kock P30L Pistol while Snake got out his 1911 Operator. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNXsO6j0n4s) This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Solid Snake didn’t have much time to react before John Wick’s bloodlust began, he quickly fired round after round at Snake, Snake quickly ducked under the bullets, but John Wick walked up to him and kicked Snake in the face. Solid Snake summersaulted back, and fired 1911 Operator rounds at Wick. John Wick rolled behind a wall. Snake chased after him. However, that proved to be a big mistake, John Wick pulled out his Knife and swung at Snake’s shoulder, Snake writhed in pain before pulling out his Stunknife. Both of them stabbed each other with their knives, with Snake’s being more effective. However, Wick survived and quickly ejected the Stunknife out of his chest and kicked it into the air. He loaded another magazine to his P30L Pistol and shot a bullet right between the blade and the tip, which surprisingly made the Stunknife snap in two Solid Snake pulled out Wick’s knife and tossed it aside, Snake pulled out a FN 930, with Laser Sight. Aimed straight at Wick, Wick hightailed it out just as Snake began firing at him. Solid Snake then used his Solid Eye to track John Wick’s footsteps and followed them, it led to a U-Turn near a door. Solid Snake, knowing that Wick would be ready to fire at him with bullets got an AK-102 Solid Snake rolled in only for John Wick to grab him by the throat and kick the AK-102 out of his hands, Wick slammed Snake up to the door and riddled Snake’s chest with Kel-Tec KSG Shotgun bullets. The door was quickly bursted down, collapsing and Snake limped away from Wick. Wick chased him, but Snake activated his OctoCamo making him camouflaged. Solid Snake limped to one of the rooms in the building and hid under a cardboard box, then began activated a Codec Call with Otacon. “Okay Snake, I’ve detected a cer-” Otacon said, but he heard Snake growling in pain, as he was tending to his wounds. “Uhh, you okay Snake?” Otacon asked. “No, there’s this one guy, he’s one of if not the most violent guy I’ve ever fought” Snake replied, “Well, I’ll see if I can find anybody assisting him, goo-” Otacon replied, but Snake found an unwelcome surprise. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLRIn6NwbTI) John Wick had found Solid Snake, he lifted the cardboard box over Snake, when his OctoCamo was off. Snake thankfully had his wounds healed, but quickly rose up with a !'' sound John Wick slammed Snake in the face with his own Cardboard Box, Solid Snake was sent back near the wall. Solid Snake pulled out a Twin Barrel Shotgun, both barrels sawed off. Wick got back out his Kel-Tec KSG Shotgun and they both blasted shotgun rounds at each other, thankfully Snake had a trap for this. “Now!” Snake shouted as a C4 was about to detonate right by Wick. John Wick quickly leaped right as the C4 detonated, Wick was launched into the wall and Snake rapidly fired 9.62x51mm rounds with an FN FAL. John Wick ducked and loaded his Glock 26 pistol Solid Snake ran out of ammo on his FN FAl and tossed it aside, pulling back out his 1911 Operator and adding a new magazine. Both Snake and Wick shot rounds at each other, one after another. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7zvmq24Sck) John Wick and Solid Snake both ran out of ammunition, Solid Snake quickly clotheslined Wick down. But, Wick found something on the ground. It may have been a last resort, but it could work.. ..it was a pencil. John Wick quickly grabbed the pencil and got up. Solid Snake looked at him in confusion. Surely he wouldn’t be able to use a pencil of all things into a practical weapon, right? John Wick kneed Solid Snake right in the gut, and Snake would turn from confusion, to pain. John Wick stabbed the pencil right into Solid Snake’s chest and forced him down. John Wick fired a bullet in the back of Solid Snake’s neck, Solid Snake was limping in pain. But quickly called in a helicopter, not to escape. But for something else. “It’s showtime!” Solid Snake shouted and he got onto the helicopter called in, on the rope ladder. Solid Snake, wielding his Grenade Launcher fired grenades over and over at Wick. John Wick quickly hid behind cover, and got out his DTA Stealth Recon Scout Sniper Rifle. John Wick, however instead of aiming for Snake, he aimed for the ladder. He fired a bullet at the top left, which caused the ladder to dangle. Then he fired a bullet at the top right. Which caused the ladder and Solid Snake to plummet down to the ground, Solid Snake was barely alive at this point. To which John Wick fired a sniper rifle bullet at one of the helicopter’s propellers. The helicopter began to crash down, it was falling down faster and faster. And it was heading, straight at Snake. Solid Snake let out one final scream before the helicopter crashed and exploded and the entire screen faded to black. '''K.O!' A codec call sound was heard, Otacon was there. “Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAAAKE!” Otacon shouted. This melee’s winner is.. John Wick!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music